Everything
by Teen with a pen
Summary: The people of Agrabah love a celebration, and there had perhaps never been a greater cause for one than this. But the 2 people it was all for were nowhere to be seen. Street Rat, Princess, and a beautiful moment together. She rubbed comforting circles on his back, gently massaging the tense muscles there, blowing a stream of cool air into his ear. He'd talk when he was ready.


The people of Agrabah love a celebration, and there had perhaps never been a greater cause for one than this.

Music rang from every street, joyful, happy music. It danced through the warm Arabian air, through the city, and into the palace.

The wedding celebrations were in full swing there, with a lighthearted joy the walls hadn't seen in a good long while.

The sultan mingled with the guests- foreign dignitaries, princes and princesses, sultan's and sultana's, even many of the common people who had been invited to join in the joyous occasion. There were the finest foods and spectacular dancing, with smiles and laughter all around.

But the 2 people it was all for were nowhere to be seen.

Across the city,

there was a hovel that used to be home to a poor boy, who had now… shall we say, done well for himself.

They were there, together, forgetting there was a world apart from each other. They heard the music in the streets and swayed gently to it- Aladdin's strong arms wrapped around Jasmin's waist and hers, in turn, around his neck.

His turban fell when he dipped her, making her giggle.

"Oh?" He grinned "What's so funny, princess?"

She laughed and shook her head "Just thinking"

"That's specific."

She rolled her eyes. "I think I'm craving some jams."

Now he laughed. "_That_ I can make happen" he pulled away from her and walked over to his satchel...

"You're kidding"

"Far from it, princess" he winked, holding up to clear jars, "Yam or seedless date?"

She just laughed and sat back on the low wall of the hovel. "You're crazy."

He shrugged, putting the jars away and sauntering over to her "Probably."

They gazed out at their city for a while, leaning into each other. Jasmine stroked his thick black hair. _Incredible,_ she thought, _All the princes I've met and none of them had hair half as soft and fine... _

She began humming their familiar song from a certain magic carpet ride and was pleased when he harmonized with her. "I hope you know, Aladdin..."

"What's that?"

She smiled brilliantly. "You're everything to me."

Instantly, She felt him stiffen against her. She furrowed her brows but just continued stroking his hair. Only after a minute, she felt it... something wet on her shoulder.

Gently she moved her palms from his hair to each of his temples, and guided his head just slightly away from her shoulder, so she could look into those beautiful brown eyes.

Her heart melted when she did. Aladdin was crying.

"Jasmine..." his voice was a strangled whisper.

She smoothed back his hair from his eyes and kisses both his cheeks, tasting the salty tears. "What's wrong, my handsome prince?"

He shook his head and took a deep breath "I... could you... could you say it again?"

She raised her eyebrows "What's wrong?"

His head shook. "No. No, before that"

She just smiled, a soft smile, full of the love he was starved for.

She looked straight into his tear-filled eyes. Her voice was firm. "You're everything to me, Aladdin."

His breath caught in his throat and he was frozen only for a minute before he pulled her to him so tight she could barely breath and was perfectly fine with that. He clung to her like... well, like a drowning man.

She rubbed comforting circles on his back, gently massaging the tense muscles there, and blowing a stream of cool air into his ear. It was a simple decleration of something she hoped he already knew. Feeling him tremble against her, she tightened her grip protectively. She didn't understand why her words were having this effect on him, but she wasn't going to rush him. He'd talk when he was ready.

He mumbled something into her shoulder.

When she gave a questioning hum, he lifted his head and looked down at her, into her eyes, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by his gently thumb against her soft lips.

"I've..." he closed his eyes and pain appeared on his face. "I've... never been anything to anyone before," He whispered.

"Aladdin..."

"Never." His voice is far away now. His hands on her hips are shaking slightly. His eyes are glazed over as they looked down at the maze of streets. "Worthless. Dirty. Street rat. Only your fleas will mourn you. There was this one day..." he made a noise close to a laugh, "A year ago, maybe two. I'd eaten something from the gutters, I was so hungry. It made me sick, I guess. Bad sick. And I really thought this was it. This was how it would end. I could barely even move. And one night I just collapsed up against the side of a building and stayed there, and these 2 men..." his voice trailed off and he looked at Jasmine so painfully her heart broke.

"What did they do, Aladdin?" She brought his hand up and kissed his bruised knuckles, letting her lips linger there.

He laced his fingers through hers and let out a shaky breath. "I was so sick."

"Yes."

"And when they came closer... I asked for some medicine, some bread, water, anything." He squeezed her hand tight. "And they laughed. And one of them put his foot to my stomach, pressed down... couldn't breathe." He was staring straight ahead now, silent tears on his cheeks. "Best for you to hurry up and die, street rat." The last part he said in a whisper, with haunted eyes. "You will never be anything to anyone."

Jasmine practically seized him and pulled him to her so hard they fell back against the wall. She felt his strong arms tight around her, fingers locking together against he back, and she did the same. "Oh Aladdin..." she could barely speak. She just wanted to hold him and never let go- never let the world come near him again. "I'm so, so sorry."

No reply. She felt his features in her shoulder. She buried hers in his strong chest, sensing the thump of his resilient heart, and breathed in his scent: Spice and fresh baked bread. Despite the pain he was obviously in, she felt the protection, the warmth... the love in his arms around her.

"Can you even begin to understand how wrong they were, Aladdin?"

He brought his forehead from her shoulder to rest against hers. Eyes closed. Cheeks dry now.

She continued. "They couldn't have been more wrong." She reached behind her and felt for his left hand, guiding it to her chest. "You feel this?" He nodded slightly, with the smallest of smiles. "It used to beat for nothing. Now, it beats for you."

His eyes remained closed "They were wrong."

"Impossibly wrong"

And then he was grinning, so wide it hurt his face, and next thing the street rat's lips were on the princess'. It wasn't deep. It was just the most sincere thanks he could give.

When it was over they were lightheaded and he ran his fingers through her hair to steady them both.

"I wonder where Genie and Dalia ran off to" she murmured, tracing hearts on the white fabric on his shoulder.

He laughed. "No telling. I think he said something about setting up his new room in the palace."

She nodded, just resting there by him. The moment was interrupted by a loud growl of a hungry stomach. Jasmine moaned. "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

Her husband snickered. "I didn't realize you'd brought Rajah along."

"Why you..."

He ducked a swing and jogged back over to his satchel where he'd thought to pack a sack of pita and bread bits with, naturally, the jams, and a few spoonfuls of fresh hummus from the festivities at the palace. He reached for the cape he'd long ago dispensed with and spread it out into a blanket. "Dinner is served, m'lady."

"You're too much," she laughed, joining him on the ground and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I didn't see you grab these from the banquet hall before we left."

"I have my ways," he winked, popping open the jar of hummus and helping himself to his favorite snack.

"Mhmm." Jasmine bit into some of the bread. "I don't suppose Abu had anything to do with it?"

"Seems like we've had this conversation before, princess."

"Very nearly, street rat." In truth, she was distracted. His tunic had fallen open when kneeling to arrange the picnic, and she found herself staring at his perfectly built chest underneath. He caught her and winked. She just blushed and focused on her bread.

He was just as entranced as she was, eyes roaming over her. She sparkled in the moonlight. She glowed, he realized. Sitting beside him so comfortable and trusting, eating the bread adorably, sniffing at the jams. The jewels of her mother's bracelet danced in the light. Aladdin took it all in and forgot to breathe and went so weak in the knees he was glad he was sitting.

"I thought Royalty didn't associate with street rats." He commented.

Her voice was thick. "They most certainly don't. Unless, of course, the street rat has something with which to satisfy the royal."

"Oh?" he breathed, absolutely enchanted by her. She took his hand, white sleeves rolled up, and brought up his palm to kiss it, just savoring him.

He gently cupped the nape of her neck and pulled her to him. She held his hand between them, her lips never leaving it except, finally, when she looked up at him with hooded eyes.

He bit back a low growl, massaging at her neck with one hand and lacing her fingers through his with the other.

"Are you satisfied?" He whispered, lips right at her ear.

"I think..." she swallowed, "I think I'm still craving some of those jams."

His eyes never wavered. "And I'm craving..." he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand shook only a little, and that was from passion. "Something _else_ entirely."

And his lips were on hers.

She's thinking that he has the softest lips.

He's thinking that she has the sweetest taste.

His hands roaming her bare back.

Her hands pulling right on his hair, nails digging into his scalp.

Every inch of their bodies is flush against the other. The beautiful Arabian fabrics are twisted together.

"Aladdin..." her lips brush his. She can barely breathe.

"Jasmine?" He's dizzy, too.

"Love you... so much..."

"More, Jasmine. I love you mo..."

He can't even finish that sentence. Their lips are on each other's again, greedily, sweetly. She pulls back just slightly and he can't hold back a small whine until...

Her tongue glides just slightly along the shell of his ear.

He knows he's trembling now.

He takes her in a vice-like grip and they're on the floor, wrapped entirely in each other. He's never known a peace like this. She's never known a joy. He smells of spices and fresh bread. She smells like vanilla and lavender. Aladdin and Jasmine are perfect together. He's worth every wretched day trapped in the palace. She's worth every cold night sleeping hungry on the ground.

The music outside, the people laughing and dancing, the never-ending calls of the vendors with their wares... it all adds to the loveliness of the evening. Everything about it is incredible.

But Jasmine and Aladdin would greet them all tomorrow. For now, they were wrapped up in each other. Him, satisfied that he meant something to someone and her, sure of never again being trapped.

They were barely awake when carpet came, sent by genie, to carry them back to the palace where they could sleep properly. Their hold on each other never loosened, as if they feared that a strong wind could sweep the other away from them, off into the Arabian Night, and ruin everything.

They needn't have worried.

The End


End file.
